Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.1/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Kamdless-Bay. Plantacya należąca do Jamesa Burbonk nazywała się Kamdless-Bay. Tam to bogaty ten osadnik mieszkał z całą swoją rodziną. Nazwa Kamdless pochodziła od jednej z zatok rzeki Ś-go Jana, położonej w górę od Jacksonville i na przeciwnym brzegu rzeki. Wskutek tej bliskości, można było z łatwością komunikować się z miastem florydzkiem. Dobra łódź korzystając z wiatru północnego lub południowego, nie potrzebowała dłużej jak godzinę czasu, o którą Kamdless-Bay oddalone było od stolicy hrabstwa Duval. James Burbank posiadał jednę z najpiękniejszych włości w okolicy. Był on bogaty sam przez się i pochodził z zamożnej rodziny, a majątek jego pomnażał się jeszcze znacznemi nieruchomościami w Stanie New-Jersej, graniczący ze stanem Nowo-Yorkskim. Miejscowość ta, na prawym brzegu rzeki Ś-go Jana, była bardzo szczęśliwie obraną dla urządzenia zakładu na wielką skalę. Naturalne warunki były tak korzystne, że ręka ludzka nie potrzebowała się zbyt trudzić. Ten grunt podatny był sam przez się do wszelkich wymagań wielkiej eksploatacyi. Dla tego też plantacya Kamdless-Bay zarządzana przez człowieka inteligentnego, ruchliwego, w sile wieku, który miał należytą pomoc i któremu nie zbywało na kapitałach, była w stanie bardzo pomyślnym. Obwód tej plantacyi wynosił 12 mil, powierzchnia zaś około 3000 hekt. Istniały wprawdzie większe w południowych stanach Unii, ale żadna z nich nie była lepiej prowadzona. Wszystko tam było praktycznie pomyślane: domy mieszkalne, stajnie, obory, mieszkania dla niewolników, budynki fabryczne, gumna, warsztaty, fabryki, kolejki żelazne kursujące od obwodu dominium do małego portu przy rzece i drogi bite i t. p. Od pierwszego rzutu oka widziało się, że wszystkie te prace obmyślił, zarządził i wykonał Amerykanin z Północy. Tylko pierwszorzędne osady w Wirginii albo w Karolinach mogłyby się ubiegać o pierwszeństwo z dominium w Kandless-Bay. Prócz tego, gleba plantacyi zawierała „highs-hminnoks” wyżyny z natury swojej nadające się do uprawy zboża „low-hununoks”, niziny odpowiedniejsze specyalniej do uprawy drzew kawowych i kakaowych, oraz „marsks”, rodzaj sawan na których udają się ryż i trzcina cukrowa. Jak wiadomo, bawełna gieorgijska i florydzka są najbardziej cenione na wszystkich rynkach europejskich i amerykańskich dzięki długości i gatunkowi swoich włókien. Dla tego też pola krzewów bawełnianych, sadzonych w regularnych odstępach z ich liściem jasnozielonym, z ich kwiatem tej żółtej barwy, w której się odnajduje plamy kolor ślazu, stanowiły jeden z największych dochodów plantacyi. W czasie żniw, poletka mające 1 1/2 ak. powierzchni, pokrywały się chatami, w których mieszkały wtedy niewolnice oraz dzieci, przybyłe tutaj do zrywania i wypróżniania torebek; z czem trzeba się bardzo ostrożnie obchodzić, żeby nie przerywać włókien. Ta bawełna, wysuszona na słońcu, oczyszczona przy pomocy odpowiednich przyrządów, ściśnięta pod prasą hydrauliczną, zamieniała się w bele ściągnięte żelaznemi obręczami i tak szła w handel. Okręta żaglowe lub parowce mogły ją zabierać wprost z Kamdless-Bay. Obok krzewów bawełnianych, James Burbank uprawiał także obszerne pola drzew kawowych i trzciny cukrowej, podzielone na kwatery mieszczące od 1,000 do 1,200 krzewów, wysokich na 15 do 20 stóp i podobnych z kwiatów do jaśminu hiszpańskiego, z owocem wielkości wiśni, zawierającym dwa ziarna które należy już tylko wyjąć i wysuszyć. – Tam znowu miał widz przed sobą łąki, a raczej mokradła jeżące się tysiącami długich trzcin, wysokich na 9 do 18 stóp, z kitami chwiejącymi się za podmuchem wiatru jak kity kawaleryjskich kasków. Te plantacye trzciny, które w Kamdless-Bay są przedmiotem szczególnych starań, dostarczały cukru w formie syropu, który rafinerya do wielkiej doskonałości doprowadzona w Stanach Południowych, przerabiała na cukier krystaliczny. Pozostałości służyły do wyrobu wódki albo araku, oraz wina trzcinowego, które mieszano z sokiem ananasów i pomarańcz. Ta gałąź produkcyi, chociaż mniej ważna od bawełnianych plantacyj, przynosiła jednak niemałe zyski. Kilka kęp drzew kakaowych, pola kukurydzy, kartofli, ignamu, patatów, dwa do trzystu akrów ryżu przynosiły także znaczne korzyści dominium Jamesa Burbanka. Ale inny jeszcze przemysł przynosił tu co najmniej tyle zysków, co przemysł bawełniany, mianowicie: karczowanie niewyczerpanych lasów, jakiemi plantacya była pokryta. Nie mówiąc już o gajach drzew cynamonowych, pieprzowych, pomarańczowych, cytrynowych, oliwkowych, figowych, mangowych, ani też prawie o wszystkich drzewach europejskich doskonale aklimatyzujących się na Florydzie. Lasy te wycinały się regularnie i stale. Co tam bogactw nagromadzonych było w formie drzew kampeszowych i innych farbierskich, w kasztanach z żółtym kwiatem, w orzechach czarnych, w dębach zielonych, w sosnach południowych, które dostarczają przepysznego materjału dla ciesiołki i na maszty, w pinolach, w drzewach tulipanowych, w jodłach, cedrach a nadewszystko w cyprysach, w tem drzewie tak rozpowszechnionem na powierzchni półwyspu, że tworzy lasy, mające od 60-ciu do 100 mil długości. James Burbank musiał urządzić kilka tartaków w różnych punktach plantacyi. Tamy urządzone na różnych dopływach rzeki St. John, dawały spadki potrzebne do poruszania pił przygotowujących belki, bale, tarcice. Prócz tego wypada wspomnieć o rozległych i żyznych łąkach dających obfitą paszę koniom, mułom i znacznej ilości bydła, z których to łąk dochody zaspakajały wszystkie wydatki gospodarcze. Co się tyczy ptaków różnych gatunków, które zamieszkiwały lasy albo latały po polach albo równinach trudnoby sobie wyobrazić do jakiego stopnia mnożyły się w Kamdless-Bay – tak jak wreszcie w całej Florydzie. Po nad lasami szybowały białogłowe orły z szeroko rozpostartemi skrzydłami, przypominające przeraźliwym krzykiem głos pękniętej trąby; sępy niezwykle dzikie, bąki olbrzymie z dziobem śpiczastym jak bagnet. Na wybrzeża rzeki, pośród wielkich trzcin, pod krzyżującemi się bambusami, żyły flamingi różowe albo szkarłatne, ibisy zupełnie białe, które – rzekłbyś – sfrunęły z jakiego monolitu egipskiego, pelikany kolosalnej wielkości, miryady sternesi rozmaitego rodzaju jaskółki morskie. Na łąkach roiły się krzyki, młode słomki, i inne ptactwo z upierzeniem czerwonem, niebieskiem, zielonem, żółtem i białem niby paleta fruwająca, wiewiórki szarawe, gołębie o białych główkach i czerwonych nóżkach; z jadalnych zaś czworonogich: króliki o długim ogonie, pośrednie między królikiem a zającem europejskim, stada danielów; nakoniec ichnemnony i żółwie a także na nieszczęście – zbyt wiele wężów jadowitych. Tacy to byli przedstawiciele królestwa zwierzęcego mieszkający na przepysznem dominium Kamdless-Bay, – nielicząc ludzi białych, murzynów, płci męzkiej i żeńskiej, obsługujących plantacyą. W cóż obraca te istoty ludzkie potworny zwyczaj niewolnictwa, jeśli nie w zwierzęta, kupowane albo sprzedawane jak bydło robocze. Dla czego James Burbank, wyznawca doktryn przeciwnych niewolnictwu, noodzista, oczekujący tylko tryumfu Północy nie wyzwolił jeszcze niewolników na swojej plantacyi? czyżby się wahał to zrobić, gdyby mu okoliczności pozwoliły z pewnością, nie! Oswobodzenie jego negrów było tylko kwestyą tygodnia, może nawet dni, ponieważ wojsko federalne zajmowało już kilka punktów blizkich i gotowało się do operacyi we Florydzie. Zresztą, James Burbank przedsięwziął już w Kamdless-Bay wszystkie środki, mogące polepszyć los jego niewolników. Było ich około 700 murzynów obojej płci, porządnie mieszkających w obszernych starannie utrzymanych chatach, dostatecznie żywionych i nieprzeciążonych pracą. Główny zarządca plantacyi oraz jego pomocnicy mieli rozkaz obchodzić się z nimi sprawiedliwie i łagodnie. Murzyni też pracowali tem chętniej, jakkolwiek od dawna kary cielesne wyszły z użycia w Kamdless-Bay. Był to kontrast rażący ze zwyczajami większej części plantatorów florydzkich i system, na który niechętnie patrzyli sąsiedzi Jamesa Burbanka. Ztąd, jak zobaczymy, wypływało bardzo trudne położenie, zwłaszcza w tej epoce, kiedy broń miała rozstrzygnąć kwestyą niewolnictwa. Liczna ludność plantacyi pomieszczona była w chatach zdrowych i wygodnych, domki te, ugrupowane po pięćdziesiąt, tworzyły dziesięć wiosek nazywanych barakonami, położonych wzdłuż wód bieżących. Tam, ci ludzie żyli wraz z żonami i dziećmi swemi. Każda rodzina, o ile się tylko dało, przeznaczona była do jednej roboty na polach, w lasach lub fabrykach, żeby jej członkowie nie byli rozproszeni w godzinach pracy. Na czele tych rozmaitych wiosek stali ekonomowie sprawiający obowiązki wójtów i zarządzali swoją małą gminą zawisłą od zarządu centralnego. Mieścił się on na folwarku otoczonym szeroką palisadą. Siedziba ta na poły dom na poły zamek, słusznie otrzymała nazwę Castle-House. Kamdless-Bay od bardzo dawnych lat należało do przodków Jamesa Burbanka. W epoce, kiedy się trzeba było obawiać napadu Indyan, jego właściciele musieli obwarować swoją główną siedzibę. Nie dalekim był czas, kiedy generał Jessup bronił jeszcze Florydy przeciw Seminolom. Ci nomadzi bardzo długo dawali się strasznie we znaki kolonistom: nie tylko ogałacali ich z mienia, ale mordowali mieszkańców osad, które później podpalali. Nawet miasta nieraz były zagrożone najazdem i grabieżą. W wielu miejscowościach sterczą ruiny, i ślady przejścia tych krwiożerczych Indyan. O niecałe piętnaście mil od Kamdless-Bay, nieopodal wioski Mandaryn, pokazują jeszcze „krwawy dom”, w którym jeden z osadników Motte, jego żona i trzy młode córki zostali oskalpowani, a następnie zabici przez rabusiów. Ale teraz wojna wytępienia, pomiędzy człowiekiem białym i czerwonym już skończona. Seminolowie, stanowczo pokonani, musieli się schronić daleko, na zachód Mississipi. Nie było słychać o nich, z wyjątkiem kilku band, tułających się jeszcze po bagnistej części Florydy południowej. Kraj nie miał już przeto powodu lękać się tych dzikich tubylców. Łatwo więc zrozumieć, że siedziby kolonistów były budowane w taki sposób, ażeby mogły wytrzymać niespodzianą napaść Indyan i stawić im opór, zanim, przybędą oddziały ochotników zebrane w miastach lub wioskach sąsiednich. Tak samo miała się rzecz z zamkiem Castle-House. Dwór wznosił się na małem wzgórzu, w ogrodzonym parku półkoliście trzyakrowym, który rozciągał się ku brzegom rzeki St. John. Fosa dosyć głęboka otaczała park, zasłonięty wysoką palisadą, do którego dawał przystęp jeden tylko most rzucony przez wodę w tyle pagórka, gęste grupy pięknych drzew spuszczały się po zboczach parku, stanowiąc dla domu szeroką ramę z zieleni. Cienista aleja bambusowa, której pnie krzyżowały się łukowato, tworzyła długi szpaler ciągnący się od debarkaderu małego portu Kamdless-Bay, aż do pierwszych trawników. W środku, na całej przestrzeni wolnej pomiędzy drzewami rozścielały się zieleniejące gazony, przerzynane szerokiemi ścieżkami obramowanemi białą baryerą, w końcu których znajdował się plac wysypany piaskiem pod główną fasadą zamku Castle-House. Ten zamek, dosyć nieregularnie narysowany, zbudowany był z fantazyą w całości i w szczegółach. Ale co ważniejsza, w razie gdyby napastnicy przedostali się za ogrodzenie parku, mógł on się bronić i wytrzymać oblężenie kilkogodzinne. Okna parterowe były zabezpieczone kratami żelaznemi. Brama, umieszczona w przedniej fasadzie, miała pozór brony. W niektórych punktach, na szczycie murów budowanych z pewnego rodzaju wapniaka, przyczepione były wystawki które ułatwiały obronę, pozwalając wziąć nieprzyjaciela z boku. Słowem, siedziba ta, mająca tyle tylko otworów, ile nakazywała nieunikniona potrzeba, z górującą nad nią pośrodku wieżycą, z której powiewała gwiaździsta flaga Stanów Zjednoczonych, z zębatemi murami opatrzonemi w skarpy, ze stromemi dachami, licznemi pinaklami i strzelnicami, podobniejsza była do cytadelli, aniżeli do wiejskiej siedziby. Jakeśmy to już wzmiankowali, z konieczności trzeba było zbudować ów zamek w ten sposób dla bezpieczeństwa jego mieszkańców w epoce napaści Indyan na Florydę. Istniało nawet przejście podziemne, ciągnące się pod palisadą i fosą, które dochodziło do zatoki rzeki Saint-John, nazywanej zatoką Marino. Przejście to mogło służyć do tajemnej ucieczki z zamku w razie wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa. Wprawdzie w obecnym czasie, Seminolowie, wyparci z półwyspu, nie mogli budzić obaw i to już od lat dwudziestu; ale któż wiedział, co nastąpi w przyszłości? Czy to niebezpieczeństwo niegrożące już Jamesowi Burbankowi ze strony Indyan, nie mogło go zaskoczyć od jego współziomków? Alboż on, nordzista odosobniony w głębi tych Stanów południowych, nie był narażony na wszystkie fazy wojny domowej, która dotąd była tak krwawą, tak obfitą w odwety? Jednakże pomimo tej konieczności obwarowania Castle-House, wnętrze jego było urządzone z komfortem. Sale były obszerne, apartamenta wspaniałe i z doskonałym rozkładem. Rodzina Burbanków znajdowała tam, wśród cudownego położenia, wszystkie wygody, wszystkie zadowolenia moralne, jakich może dostarczyć majątek skojarzony z prawdziwem poczuciem artystycznem. W tyłach zamku, w odgrodzonej części parku, przepyszne ogrody ciągnęły się do palisady znikającej pod obfitem uzielenieniem roślin pnących gdzie latały miryady kolibrów. Gaje pomarańczowe, grupy oliwek, fig, granatów, magnolij, których kielichy koloru starej kości słoniowej zapełniały powietrze wonią, krzaki wachlarzowatej palmy poruszającej liśćmi za lada podmuchem wiatru, girlandy coboeas w fioletowych cieniach, pęki kukurydzy z zielonemi błyszczące jak szable liśćmi, rododendrony różowe, krzaki mirtów, słowem wszystko, co może dawać flora w strefie dotykającej równika, było nagromadzone w tych klombach, dla rozkoszy powonienia i przyjemności wzroku. W końcu ogrodzenia, pod kopułą z cyprysów i baobabów, kryły się stajnie, wozownie, psiarnie, obory i kurniki. Dzięki konarom tych pięknych drzew nieprzepuszczającym słońca nawet pod tą szerokością, zwierzętom domowym nie dokuczały upały letnie. Woda bieżąca sprowadzana z fosy, utrzymywała przyjemny i zdrowy chłód. Jak widzimy, folwark, na którym mieszkali właściciele, był doskonale urządzony i odosobniony pośród plantacyi Jamesa Burbanka. Ani szum młynów bawełnianych, ani zgrzyt pił, ani huk siekier ścinających pni drzew, ani żaden z tych odgłosów nieuniknionych przy tak wielkiem gospodarstwie, nie przedostawały się przez palisadę. Tylko tysiące ptaków fauny florydzkiej mogły je przekraczać bezkarnie, przelatując z drzewa na drzewo. Ale ci skrzydlaci śpiewacy, których upierzenie idzie w zawody z jaskrawemi kwiatami tej strefy – mile tu byli widziani na równi z woniami, które przynosił wietrzyk płynący z łąk i lasów okolicznych. Oto jak wyglądała w Kamdless-Bay, plantacya Jamesa Burbanka, jedna z najbogatszych we Florydzie wschodniej.